Though we may be Apart
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Though we may be apart, I'll have to strong against this grief in my heart...
1. Captured

Though we may be Apart 1

Author Note: Yellow! Notanormalpie here, ready to make my first Jia…wait for it…wait for it…IN MULTI CHAPTER! :D Enjoy!

Mia felt her heart racing as she trained with Jayden. He was better than her in almost everything they did, but she wanted to at least be him in training. Their swords clashed, and she kicked his gut. He bent over, and she struck his back with her sword. He went down with a _thud_.

"Ouch," he shook his coco blonde hair with his head, "you win."

"Game set: Match," she grinned, reaching out to help him up. When he touched her hand, she felt electric sparks dance across her spine.

The Samurai were soon cooling down inside, talking and throwing out tips. Suddenly, the GAP sensor buzzed out.

"Just when I get comfortable," Mike grumbled as Ji told them of their location.

The six dashed downtown to see a Nilock who had sticky fingers. Like, whatever he touched, he'd put it in his enchanted pouch. He was white, covered in red dots and blue eyes, two, glowing in sockets. When he noticed the rangers, his glowing eyes fixed on the girls.

"You rangers are no match for me," he laughed, "now, let's see who'll come me."

"Go, go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

"Hm…let's see," he gazed at the girls as they battled.

Suddenly, he grabbed Mia's shoulders.

"I can't decide," he wrapped his other arm around Emily's waist, "I'll take you both."

"Antonio!" Emily screamed.

"Jayden!" Mia fought against the beast.

The Red and Gold Rangers dove for their loves, but the Nilock disappeared into a gap.

"No!" Antonio screamed, slashing at the pole, "Emily!"

"Mia," Jayden whispered, his suit vanishing.

"Dude," Mike and Kevin grabbed Antonio's wrists, "she's gone."

"You alright?" Kevin looked at his leader.

"I'll be fine," the Red Ranger turned his back, "let's go." He stormed in lead, and Antonio was sullen, whispering, "Poor chica, poor chica…"

That night, it was quiet in the Shiba House. Mike played his games, his heart hurting for his little sister to come back, and Kevin trained, letting the anger for his partner, Mia, being gone out onto the dummies. Antonio held Emily's flute in his hands, stroking the keys. The Red Ranger soon came up to him in the garden where he was.

"We're going to get her back," he told his friend.

"And Emily too," Antonio nodded.

"I was talking about…"

"You are grieving for Mia," his best friend looked at him, "we all know you love her, Jay."

"Is it that apparent?" Jayden turned his color in his cheeks.

"The only one who doesn't see it is Mia herself," Antonio shrugged, "kind of like you don't know she digs you."

"She does not," Jayden shook his head.

"She most certainly does!" he cried, and Jayden sighed.

"Okay, _she might_," he told his friend, "you know that Emily's in love with you, right?"

"Nah," Antonio sighed, "nobody loves a fish boy."

"Except for a country girl," he countered, "face the facts: If Mia loves me, Emily loves you."

"Then it must be true."

The two boys were silent, gazing at the stars. Mia was on Jayden's mind, and she wasn't getting off it. Same with for Antonio, only with Emily.

"You're right, amigo," Antonio finally spoke, "we will save them. Give them their fairy tale." He got up to leave his friend to think.

Jayden remembered how Mia was in love with the Cinderella stuff.

"That's right," he spoke, stroking Mia's training sword, "and I'll be her prince charming."

"That's the Jayden I know," Antonio smiled weakly before going to bed…in Emily's bed.

XXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Mia and Emily were pushed forward, right into their cell. The form of Dayu stood in front of them.

"Dayu," Mia snarled, grabbing the bars, "what are you up to this time?"

"With you away from your loves," she smirked, "their grieve will flood the river as well as your tears. Now, cry, little Samurai. It's music to my ears."

"Never," Mia denied.

"Right," Emily fought the urge to cry and got beside her friend.

"Oh, you will," Dayu took one of Emily's curls, twirling it around her finger, while making her other claws take a stroll on Mia's shoulder, "one way or another."


	2. Always be in my heart

Though we may be Apart 2

Jayden stared out across the pond, skipping rocks alone. He used to do that with Mia in the morning, but she was…He didn't want to finish that thought. Antonio came up beside him with a bag.

"So I was thinking we use are symbols to get in," the Mexican said.

"What?" Jayden looked at him like he'd dropped from the moon.

"You were going after Mia," Antonio replied, "I'm coming too."

"How'd you know?"

"I know you."

Sighing, Jayden took out his samuaizer. His screen savor was a picture of him and Mia, laughing together. Mia had a cupcake's frosting on her nose, and his hair had a cupcake in it.

"I love her," he sighed, "I can't stay away from her. Though we may be apart, she's always going to be in my heart."

"Same with me and Em," Antonio pulled out his samuaizer to see the screen savor of him and Emily laughing, both of them wet from when they fell in the lake, (long story,) "let's get a move on."

The two made symbols and disappeared into gaps, searching for their loves.

XXXXXXXXX

Mia and Emily were trying not to cry as they huddled together in their cold cell. They grieved for their loves, but they weren't there. They didn't know where they were or when they'd save them. All they knew is they were scared.

"I miss them," Emily whispered.

"Me, too," Mia softly said, "but we have to be strong."

"Let's sing," Emily suggested, "to keep them off our minds."

"Okay," Mia agreed.

(Bold=Mia. Itlatic=Emily. Bold itlactic=Both of them.)

**I'm feeling so alone, **

**I feel so cold. **

**Sitting in a dark room filled with mold. **

**I'm praying to get free, **

**And that he'll save me. **

**But until he does, **

**I'm sadder and you see. **

_**He's my lover, **_

_**He's my friend. **_

_**And I believe he'll always be in my heart… **_

_**Amen. **_

_He's such a funny guy ,_

_Nobody can dispise. _

_**Him… **_

_Oh, but now that I'm without him, _

_All my life seems out of trend. _

_But I won't cry, _

_Just like my girlfriend. _

_**He's my lover, **_

_**He's my friend. **_

_**And I believe he'll always be in my heart… **_

_**Amen, **_

**Oh, it all seems so wrong without him. **

_Oh…. _

_But I know you'll save me… _

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…. **

_Yeah, I'll see…. _

**Your beautiful face… **

_Oh…. _

_**Again…. **_

_**He's my lover he's my friend, **_

_**And I believe he'll always be in my heart… **_

_He's my lover, _

**He's my friend. **

_My best friend… _

_**And I believe he'll always be in my heart. **_

**Always in my heart. **

_Yeah, lover and friend in my heart… _

_**Amen. **_

"Oh-ah-oo!" Octaroo hissed, "shut up, you two!"

Shrugging, the two hugged each other. They knew they would be okay.


	3. HOW?

Though we may be Apart 3

Author Note: I know it's been forever, kay? But this is Pooffoop1's account once again and I am not deleting this and putting it on ilikefriz and I's. So...yeah. She is an account hog sometimes...:/. Enjoy!

Jayden and Antonio weren't quite sure what went wrong. They had went through their GAP, but instead of the NetherWorlds, they were now in China. The people there stared at them, confused and half of them freaking out.

"This isn't right," Antonio commented.

"Thank you, Captain DUH!" Jayden snapped, still nervous about Mia.

"Don't get your undies's in a twist," the Gold Ranger made the symbol again, "let's go!"

But they found themselves in World War 2.

"Whoa!" the two ducked behind the barrier as a bomb came flying down.

"HOW?" Jayden demanded to his fishy friend.

"I don't know!" he made the symbol carefully now, "alright. Let's try this again!"

They dove in to avoid Adolf Hitler, who'd tossed a grenade at them. Where they ended up next was just ridiculous. They were in meadow with big panda bears in grass, mingling and drinking Coke. The Fire Samurai stared at his friend before grabbing his morpher.

"Give me that," he made the symbol this time and they jumped in.

XXXXXX

"Where are they?" Emily whimpered as she huddled with Mia in the cold, wet, smelly cell.

"I don't know," Mia replied, "but they'll be here. I know they will."

"So, little Samurai," Dayu appeared beside them, smirking evilly, "ready to cry for me?"

"Never," Mia held onto her little sister.

"Oh, really?" the evil female Nilock waved a black mist into the air, "maybe this will change your mind."

An image came into Mia's mind like watching TV, full color and sound.

"_I do," Mia's heart soared as she stood with Jayden in their wedding. _

"_I do, too," Jayden kissed her passionately. _

_The two held each other close as everyone cheered for them. When they moved to the dance floor, he was tripping over himself, just like her. They ended up laughing and kissing on the ground. _

"_You know I love you," she crawled into his arms, wedding dress flowing around them in the crowd. _

"_Love you more," he kissed her lips._

"_Love you most," she smiled into his chest. _

An image was playing for Emily as well.

_Antonio was laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Emily, who was morphed, screamed and thrashed out at the Nilock. He exploded, and she knelt to his side. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked worridley. _

"_Yeah," he got to his feet, "thank you, Em. You saved me. That was totally golden!" _

_She laughed and wrapped her arms around his tan neck. He carried her bridal style to the river, and she gasped. _

"_You wouldn't," _

"_This is thank you!" he tossed her in. But she grabbed his collar, and the two were soon splashing and laughing in the water. _

"_And this," she smiled as they gazed at each other, "is my thank you." She kissed his lips, and he kissed back. _

"_For what?" _

"_For being golden," she curled beside him on the bank. _

The two female Samurai were sniffing as the images faded. Dayu awaited eagerly for their heartbroken tears.

"We won't cry," Mia shook her head, "right, Em?"

"Right," she agreed weakly.

Smirking, Dayu pulled out their samuaizers and showed off their screensavors. For Mia: Jayden smiling his little smile as he held onto the laughing Mia, who'd just dropped her frying pan. For Emily: Her smiling at Antonio as she played her flute, love in their eyes.

Now they were biting back sobs with their eyes struggling to be dry. Now the female demon was ready to unleash the ultimante weapon. She dialed and few numbers on Emily's morpher and held it to speaker.

"Girls?" Jayden's voice said.

"Jayden!" Mia cried.

"Emily? Is Em there?" Antonio's voice asked.

"Antonio!" she breathed.

"Where are you?" Jayden asked worridley.

"We can't tell you," Mia replied sadly.

"Why not?" Antonio asked.

"We don't know," Emily moaned.

"And she's standing. Right. Here," Mia finished.

"Oh," the Red Ranger grumbled.

"We'll save you," Antonio swore, "I promise, I'm coming for you, Emily."

The Yellow Ranger's heart went _thump_.

"And Mia, I'll save you," Jayden agreed.

The Pink Ranger smiled, heart soaring.

"Jay.." she began.

"That's all you get," Dayu shut the morpher, "too bad they'll never find you. You'll be alone here with me, unloved, forever."

The Air Samurai burst into tears, unable to contain it any longer. The Earth Samurai held her friend and stared through teary eyes to the demon.

"You are truly evil," she broke tears in tears, "cruel!"

"I know," she smirked, "I promised you would cry."

She hummed to the sound. But before she was gone, Emily snatched up a nearby rock and threw it, hitting her square in the head.


	4. Apart

Though we may be Apart 4

Emily lay motionless on the ground, the pain from Dayu's response slap making her cheek burn. She had been kicked and hit in response to that slap she'd given, but she was still alive. Dayu had left when the Yellow Ranger was down, and Mia was crying over her friend.

"I'm sorry," the Pink Ranger choked, "I am such a teary little…"

"Girl who couldn't help it," the Yellow Samurai held her friend's trembling hand, "I understand, and I want to cry too. But we've got to be strong."

"You're right," Mia sniffed, "we can't keep waiting on the guys. We've got to break out ourselves."

Blinking, the youngest Ranger spoke, "I didn't mean that."

"I know," the older sister got to her feet, tears gone, "but it's go, go time." The blonde followed her, knowing her moment of leadership was gone and now the big sis was taking over.

The black haired girl knelt to the lock, using her barret to pick at it. Soon, it clicked open, and she breathed out. Grabbing the bars with shaky hands, she winced at the sqeaking and creaking it made as she opened it.

"Now or never," she murmured to other girl Ranger. The two females stepped out, softly going down the dust hallway.

When they heard voices, they slowed their pace. Mia gasped silently at the shadow coming close moments before she pulled her biffle behind a lump with her. Master X thumped by, evil air floating around. He paused, eyes moving toward them behind the lump. They held their breath as he stared for a second. They breathed softly when he was gone, but they screamed at the lump, who was apparently Octaroo.

"Oh-ah-oo!" he hissed, "escapies, these two!" He grabbed the two girls wrists, pulling him onto the ground.

Master X reappeared a second later, looking ticked off. He snatched up Emily's wrist, about crushing it. The younger girl screamed in agony/fear, pulling back fearfully. She stopped when he gripped it tighter, but the rest of her flailed. Her other hand reached for her biffle's, but Octaroo yanked the Air Samurai backwards onto the ground.

Dayu came in, snatched Mia's hair. The mortal yelped as she was yanked up by the midnight locks on her scalp, it morphing to a scream when she was pulled against the Nilock's chest.

"You two will not escape!" Master X boomed, "and will not plot to do so together! You're never see each other again." He yanked the blonde off, Dayu doing the same with the black haired chick.

"Emily!" Mia screamed, struggling against the female monster's grip, "NO!"

"Mia!" Emily yelled, helpless against the boss's death hold.

The black haired Samurai thudded against a dusty cell painfully when Dayu threw her against the back wall. Dust floated in the pitch dark air, making her cough hard. Shaking against the chill of fear and night, the girl pressed herself in a ball against the soundproof Earth walls.

"Now, weep, you sad excuse Pink Ranger," the beast snarled, "it'll do some good. Maybe it will help you let go before you die." In a sweep of coldness and laughter, she was gone.

Curling up tightly, shivering and cold, scared beyond belief, she started to cry softly.

In the meantime, Master X shoved Emily mercilessly into her cell prison. She scrambled up, shivering in fear with chill around her.

"Now cry, Yellow Ranger," he laughed cruelly.

Thinking of Antonio and how he would act, she snarled, "Sorry, I can't do that now. I'll get back to you in…never."

The Nilock leader's eyes turned angry, which was extremely dangerous, and he shoved her, pinning her to the wall.

"Are you sure?" he hissed, eyes starting to glow, "now, CRY!"

Fearful of him, she forced herself to cry softly.

"HARDER!"

She had no trouble doing that. Satisfied by her pain, he let her drop the ground with a _thud_. When he left, it was completely dark, no light in there. The blonde cried all that harder until she saw a little crack of light. Light made her think of Antonio, and her eyes refilled. She would never see him again or get a chance to tell him how she felt.

Suddenly, her weeping ceased. Of course she wouldn't see him again if she didn't try! Feeling around his the blackness, she discovered the walls were made from the Earth. That was her element, and if she had her samuraizer, she could make it bend to free her.

The girl curled in a warmer ball, no longer crying, but planning a scheme of her own.

Author Note: Go Em! :D


	5. Grave

Though we may be Apart 5

Emily crouched near the door, hand resting on the cold, dusty floor, her heel back so she could sprint out. For days she'd been starving herself, not trusting the food Master X threw in, and drank only a little from what she got from the Earth. Now she'd prepared herself to make her plan's part one to life. Her muscles were sore from being in that position for so long, but her hazels were fixed on the darkness of the doorway before her.

Suddenly, the door groaned open. Light poured in, and the form of Master X was before the majority of it. She bolted out, stumbled a little but diving between his legs. She ran with her all, fumbled up to rush. The light blinded her, but she fumbled, relying on touch. Finally, she slipped and crashed onto the ground. Blinking as she looked up, she made out the hazy figure of Dayu.

The mortal lunged up, tackling the female demon. She couldn't knock her over, but she was clawing wildly. Her claws dug into her ribs, and she screamed in agony. She was smashed against the wooden ground, and blood dotted her back. She was beaten painfully by the two, and tossed, broken, into her cell. The girl laid there, unmoving, for a week after, not opening her eyes.

XXXXXXX

Jayden had successfully got them to an old storage place, near an opening for the Sanzu River. Everything was broken around it, and a heavy metal fence guarded it with many mighty locks.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Antonio asked beside him, looking warily.

"It practically radiates Nilock power," the Red Ranger replied, "come on."

The two best friends walked to the gate, and the leader jiggled a lock. It fell off, rusted out, into his hand. They took off all the ruined locks and slashed at the working ones with their swords. Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke poured out of the main middle one. The two were sent tumbled, electrocuted. Through the pain they read the message it sent out.

_To open a lock, you don't use a key. Find the worthiest lady under the maple tree. Speak her name and they will be safe, but say the wrong one and they die in vain. _

They two looked up at the shack to the far right, where a large maple tree stood, sick and dying. Half was gone, which meant that the other half must be connected to the Sanzu River.

"Well, that's easy," Antonio shrugged to his bud, "it's Emily."

"Not so fast, Goldie," Jayden denied, "Mia's the worthiest lady and you know it. She could be Red Ranger!"

"But Emily's the glue," the Mexican argued back.

The two were soon yelling at each other about who the worthiest lady and tackling each other if they tried to tell the gate the name. It didn't take long before they were wrestling each other, trying to conquer the other so they could tell the lock.

"It's Em and _you know it!_" Antonio grunted, shoving Jayden against the ground.

"Sorry I have to do this, buddy," the Red Ranger pulled out his samuraizer and made a symbol. Pretty soon, the Gold Ranger was yelling as fire curled around him in a cage, the heat making him sweat out his body's moisture.

"Not cool!" he protested, but Jayden faced the lock.

"Mia," he told it.

Smoke curled out to say: _Sorry, wrong answer. _

"What?" he gasped, and a bolt of lightning came out at him. He dodged it just it time, but more shot out quickly and finally hit him.

Screaming, he fell onto the dirt. Electircity hit his body all over, burning him and zapping his life. Finally, one zapped him and lifted him into the air. He screamed, the burns deep on his skin. Antonio watched in horror as his friend dropped to the ground and didn't move. The Light Samurai tried to escape the fire prison, but a flame burned his hand and made him fall to his knees. The heat was killing him, and it was his all to bring out his samuraizer and make a symbol.

Suddenly, the light all around the fire dimmed low. Without the sun shining on it, the flames started to get weaker. He crouched as the flames tried to catch his hair on fire and made another symbol. Light blazed down around him in a circle, he focused on searing light on the dry grass. Suddenly, the area around him burst into flames, and the fire cage joined the bigger fire.

Backing up, he jumped over the burning element and took Jayden's fallen samuraizer from the ground, He racked his brain from the archives, and carefully made a symbol. Luckily, it worked and absorbed all the fire before returning into the device safely. His relief faded when he saw how Jayden was limp and not moving at all.

"Jay!" he dropped to his knees and shook his friend. The blonde didn't open his eyes, and the Mexican desperately felt his friend's chest.

His heartbeat was slow and heaving, and his breaths were small and quick. The younger Ranger shook harder, calling his buddy's name and checking his heartrate. It only seemed to decrease each time until…

"NO!" he yelled, "NO! JAYDEN, NO! STAY WITH ME!" He took a huge amount of oxgen into his lungs and pumped it into his friend's mouth.

He did that a few more times before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. No, not a hand…a tenticale.

"Oh-ah-oo," a voice spoke behind him, "looks like we have a tragedy for you."

"Octaroo," Antonio snarled, whirling around with anger, "you! You made that curse to kill him!"

"So true, so true," the beast purred, laughing evilly, "now it's time to kill off you!"

Suddenly, the Light Ranger was in the air, being gripped by his death, slippery tenticale. He yelled as he smashed against the ground painfully and banged against the locks. Soon, he was dropped and laid motionless on the ground. He was broken now, and Octaroo left them both to die.

"Jayden," the Mexican teen whimpered to his pal, "I failed you."

His dark brown eyes closed before he felt himself being moved. He opened them once again, expecting a Nilock or something. But instead he was looking into familiar blue eyes.

"Never," Jayden told him, "speak of that kiss of life again."

XXXXXXXX

Emily was finally healed for the most part after the week, unaware of the battle that had just taken place. She brushed some blonde curls out of her face and reached into her pocket. She brought out her samuraizer, which had been the purpose of the daring stunt that had nearly killed her. Grinning in the dim light, she made a symbol in the air.

It sank into the ground, the walls and floor started to tremble. She kept perfect balance as her element shook violently and pushed under it. The ground rose as the ceiling came down, the back wall coming close. She backed against the door and made another symbol. She kept it in front of her, holding it against the back wall. Jerking up, the back wall exploded against her and the door, taking the ceiling and floor with it.

Thick dust filled the air, and she hit the floor. She saw the three Nilock captators cough and stumble, blinding their eyes. She crawled on the ground, searching for her best friend. Finally, she heard screaming and coughing from a Earth door. Making the same symbol, the door exploded and rained down ontop of her. The form of Mia stumbled beside her blindly.

"It's me," Emily spoke in her ear, "come on." She took her hand and pulled her into the thick dust.

Suddenly, claws grabbed the blonde's ankle. She screamed, dust filling her lungs for the first time, and was yanked back. Mia's scream swirled in blackened air as the younger Ranger was lost into the Earth's remains. Lunging out with what little strength she had, the older teen grabbed her wrist. She pulled back hard, and the blonde was suddenly ontop of her. Yellow rays shot above the two mortals, and the roof started to fall down. The two screamed and stumbled, trying to dodge falling debree.

Just as she laid her hazels on the exit, Emily felt a sharp pain on her leg. She fell to the ground, and sharp preasure made her scream at her poor leg. It was pinned against the floor by a piece of ceiling, and she couldn't move it. Mia pushed and pulled with all her might, but it wasn't working.

Both females screamed as Master X loomed over them, his yellow eyes glowing as he controlled a mighty piece of the ceiling.

"Go on," Emily coughed weakly, "run."

"I won't leave you," the Pink Ranger grasped her friend's hand, "you saved me. Time for me to pay you back." Getting to her feet shakily, the girl jumped out and tumbled by Master X, grabbing her samuraizer from his pocket.

Making a symbol, she struck it with force. Dust filled the Nilock leader's eyes, and the piece of Earth smashed into the ground, missing those two by inches. Mia returned to her feet and opened her samuraizer.

"Samuraizer," she yelled between coughs, "go, go, Samurai!" She was suddenly clad in her Pink Ranger outfit, her mast protecting her from the dust.

Quickly, she slashed with her powered up sword and broke the Earth pinning Emily down. The blonde scrambled up, wincing in pain against her wounded leg but ignoring it as she pulled out her own samuraizer.

"Samuraizer!" she yelled, "go, go Samurai!" Suddenly, her helment provided her with protection and better sight.

Making a few symbols, she harnessed the power of Earth to make a sort of path for the two mortal humans. Since she could see better, Emily grabbed her biffle's hand securely and pulled her through the path.

XXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Jayden yelled as they saw the building caving in, "Emily and Mia must be in there!"

"Forget these locks," Antonio let go of the one he was trying to pick to pull out his samuraizer, "Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!" Suddenly, he was in his golden clad outfit.

"Baracuda Blades!" he called, "barcuda bite!" The chainlinks on the fence were soon forming a wide hole.

When Jayden had also morphed, the two males leapt through and rushed into the dusty area. Quick on his feet, Antonio grabbed the falling door of the building they knew their crushes were in and braced himself on one knee. He grunted in pain as he struggled to hold it up.

"Go!" he commanded his leader for a change, "I've got this!"

"But you'll be crushed!" Jayden didn't want to hurt his best friend any more than he wanted the girls.

"Just GO!" the Mexican bellowed, "and tell Emily I love her!" Nodding gravely, the leader of the Samurai dove in.

Just in time, too. Because at that moment the opening caved in completely, right ontop of Antonio. The Red Ranger grieved as the morpher fell onto the ground, but charged ahead, holding out his sword. He thrashed any falling debree until he crashed into something.

"Girls!" he cried at the two.

"Jayden!" Mia threw her arms around his neck, "we've gotta' get out of here!"

"The door's closed," Jayden gulped, "we can't!"

"I beg to differ," Emily pulled out her morpher, "Mia, part the air infront of the door, and when I say now, Jayden, fire your Fire Smasher."

"Wait," Jayden started to protest, but his crush just spoke, "Trust her."

The Earth Samurai made a symbol when Mia parted the air and struck it with a grunt. It glowed, and she struck it twice before it smacked into the debree blocking them in.

"NOW!" she yelled above the thundered. Already ready, the Fire Samurai fired out a large flame.

It burned the wooden debree and piled up ashes and metal.

"Blow it away!" Emily commanded Mia. When the Air Samurai did, it swept out, and the exit was open.

The three Ranger bolted through just as the rest of the building came crashing down. Jayden grabbed them and shielded them onto the ground, back to the building. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the site as it blew up like dynamite. Flying objects pelted his back, but the Red Ranger didn't rise until it was over.

He was still holding onto Mia as they rose.

"Come on," he told Emily, "we've got to get out of here. It's highly unstable."

He started to run quickly, arm still around Mia. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he held her tight.

"Wait!" the Yellow Ranger grabbed his shoulder, "where…where's Antonio?"

He froze, and Mia felt the tension. Gasping up at him, she breathed, "No…"

"He held the door open for me," he spoke slowly and gravely, head bowed, 'and was crushed."

Her suit disappeared as the youngest Samurai stared at him. Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees, hear breaking into a million tiny pieces. Mia rushed to her, holding her grieving buddy.

"It's okay," she tried to sooth, "everything…"

"No!" Emily yanked away, choking up, "nothings okay anymore! Antonio is _gone_! Gone forever, and it's because he didn't stop him!" She jabbed a finger at her leader.

"I tried, Em.." he felt horrible.

"You could have stopped him," if looks could kill, he would've been long gone, "and I wasn't there in the end!"

"You can't blame yourself," the Pink Samurai tried to tough her shoulder, but the girl jerked away.

"If I'd never been caputered or let you guys get hurt, nothing would've come to this," she had tears going down her dirty cheek, "if I'd been faster or smarter or a good Samurai…Antonio wouldn't be dead right now. I'm not supposed to be a Samurai, and now…and now…he's GONE!"

The blonde bolted off in tears, heart broken. Jayden demorphed and stumbled, feeling faint.

"Jay!" the Pink Ranger girl steadied him.

"Come on," he put his arm around her, "let's get out of here." The two ran together from the sight, away from the grave of Antonio Garcia.

Author Note: No flames aloud!


	6. Wouldn't be worth it

Though we may be Apart 6

There was hardly anything to smile about in the Shiba House, even with Mia being home. Antonio was gone, and none of the Rangers wanted to go retrieve him. In the meantime, Jayden nursed the deytrated and half dead Mia back to health. She smiled at him smally whenever he was around to nurse her wounds or feed her, but that was it. Jayden was depressed over the loss of his best friend, and the others were all in agreement of that.

"We should give him a proper funeral," Kevin finally sighed about a week after the ordeal.

"I'll go get his body," Mike rose to his feet from his chair.

"I'll go with," the Blue Ranger followed the Green Samurai out the door.

Wesley went outside to hound on some dummies as Mentor tried to meditate. Emily still wasn't home, and none of them knew where she could be. They had searched everywhere, but no luck.

"Hey, Jay," Mia looked at her crush as he came in with a bowl of chicken soup.

"Hey," he set the warm bowl on her lap, "brought you some lunch."

"Thanks," she ate in silence as he stared out of the window. The life she'd once seen in his eyes was gone, and they now seemed empty.

"It wasn't your fault,"

"Emily was right," he groaned, "I could've taken that building."

"And left us without a leader," she pointed out.

"Leader-smeader. You could have taken my place," he lowered his gaze as he spoke angrily, "and now thanks to me, Antonio's dead, everyone's depressed, we've ticked off the Nilocks, and Emily's gone."

"If you had been killed, so would have I," Mia spoke softly, "I can't live without you. If you die, I die too. I would have let somebody else lead, because my life is forever with you."

He looked up at her with big, blue eyes with moisture forming in them. Her vision blurred, and the two wrapped up in each other's arms and wept.

"Let it out," she rubbed his back, "let it out."

Jayden forgot how good it felt to cry. All this time he'd been bottling up his emotions inside, refusing to look weak. But now it was like a burden was lifting off his shoulders, and his chest wasn't so tight. When he let go of her, she smiled a tiny smile.

"Better?" she sniffed.

"Much," he nuzzled her forehead, "thanks."

"Everyone needs to cry," she pulled her fingers into his locks, "and I'm just glad to see you feeling better."

"Ditto," he pulled the girl into his lap. They sat there for a while until he heard soft noises from her.

Giving a tiny smile down, he tucked her into the satin sheets and let her sleep alone. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, the male made his way outside. He walked through the forest, remembering how it used to be with against a tree and sank to the ground. Sighing out his sob, the coco-blonde fell into dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Emily stared down at the water churning below her on the bridge. All this time she'd been crying her poor heart out and sleeping, waking up in horror of nightmares. A voice chanted in her head when she ran further from the others, swearing to not ever come back.

_You're fault, _it taunted her, _you're fault, you're fault. _

_Shut up, _she'd pray as her eyes filled, _shut up, shut up… _

Now her legs swung slowly, wiping tears off her cheeks. Antonio was gone, and now she'd never tell him how much she loved him. There would never be a happily ever after for her, she was so depressed. It was like life had no purpose anymore, now that Antonio's had ended so suddenly. He had died saving her. If she didn't get in danger so much, he wouldn't have had to put his life on the line. Now he was gone.

He wasn't the one who needed to die. None of her friends needed to be killed protecting her. Jayden was the fearless leader, and Mia needed him. She was caring and beautiful, smart and graceful, and she was the mother. Kevin was the sword man who was always ready to save, and Mike was the big brother with some serious humor and power. Antonio was the goofball who was always so full of life, and Wesley was the big sibling who would sacrifice the world for his friends and overlooked his own needs quite a bit.

Emily was insecure and clumsy with overemotional feelings. She slowed down the team, she couldn't do anything right. She stared at the setting sky, twilight looking ghoustly as the wind chilled her.

"If Antonio was okay," she spoke, "if he lived and had all he ever wanted, I'd take the building. If he was alive, I'd die instead."

She sighed and walked down to the water. A waterfall roared nearby, and the current tugged on her toes. She would readily jump in and die herself if that could bring him to life. But nothing would. She walked back up the hill and stared at the colors of fall, recounting the dreams she'd had of being with him and memories she'd made with him.

Closing her hazels, her mind replayed a memory that she recounted each night.

"_So if you were never a Samurai, what would you be?" Antonio asked Emily as they walked around. _

"_I'd be taking care of Serena," she replied, "what about you?" _

"_I'd be a traveling fishermen," he sighed, "guess we don't have much life outside of this, huh? What will you do when it's all over?" _

"_I'll take care of Serena," she responded, "then when she's all better, I'll get married to someone and have a family of my own." _

"_I'll go back to the fish business," he didn't sound happy about it, "no girl would ever want to marry Toni." _

"_Someone someday," she assured him with a brief smile, "Serena isn't going to live much longer, though." _

"_What would you do if she died?" he frowned. _

"_I'd be depressed," she replied, "but I wouldn't kill myself or anything. Life has other meaning." _

"_Really?" he smiled weakly, "then I hope that other meaning sticks around." _

_Looking at him, she nodded, "I know he will." _

Well, now that meaning was gone. And with Serena fading fast, she'd not live if both of them died. She looked at the river again before running back, away from the thought. Suddenly, she crashed into something. The blonde fell onto her back, and was soon on her feet again, gazing into ice eyes.

"I'm not going back, Jayden," she jerked away and went to huddle on the bridge.

"I need to tell you something," he sat by her, "please?"

"Alright," she mumbled into her blue jeans.

"Antonio wanted me to tell you," the Red Ranger spoke, "that he loved you."

The tears froze in her hazels. "He did?"

"I am as serious as a heart attack," he swore, "that's why he died for you, you know." He told her about the conversation he'd had with Antonio before they'd reached the site.

"_Hurry, man!" Antonio urged his friend along. _

"_I am trying!" Jayden caught up in a run, "I hope Mia-they're-okay." _

"_I wouldn't live myself if Emily isn't okay," the Gold Ranger looked grave, "I couldn't live without her." _

"_So you'd die for her?" the Red Ranger stared at his friend, "one person is small compared to the fate of the world." _

"_Like you wouldn't live without Mia!" his buddy retorted, "all I want is for Emily to be happy. If I do that for her, then I've lived my life worthy. If I fail her…then my death wouldn't be very gentle." _

"He wants me to be happy," she felt a tear run down her cheek, making a streak, "so I have to be strong. Though we may be apart, I'll be strong against the grief in my heart."

"That'd girl," Jayden stood up and put an arm around his best friend, "come on. We need to nurse you to health."

He noticed her gazing at the river one last time. But he smiled secretly when she shook her head , muttering, "It wouldn't be worth it."

Losing his best friend would take it's toll as it was. But if she was around, Antonio Garcia would live on.


	7. Golden

Though we may be Apart 7

Emily sadly hit on a dummy. She was still getting over losing Antonio, and the other Rangers were worried. They'd all gotten out of depression after almost a year, but she was still mourning. Jayden came up to her and nearly dodged having his head chopped off.

"Oh, no!" she cried, gasping and covering her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he assured, "are you okay?"

"If you're talking about Antonio…yes," she sighed, "I just miss him so much. I never told the others, but.." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a shiny golden ring with an Earth symbol on it.

"A promise ring?" the Red Ranger gasped as she put it on her finger.

"Antonio and I had promised to one day get married, but…" she sighed, "I wish we could have upheld that promise."

The GAP sensor cut their conversation short. The two Rangers rushed out, the others at their heels. Everything felt so wrong with Antonio at her side. She smiled when she saw Mia holding Jayden's hand, ignoring how her heart mourned. In the city, the Nilock who'd kidnapped Mia and Emily was terrorizing people. When he caught eye of the Samurai, he dropped the man he was torturing.

"Ah, I see the girls have made home," he chuckled to the two females, "but Golden Boy went bye bye."

The others turned to see Emily's reaction. When she noted this, she knew they thought she'd burst into tears, run away, or go back into horrid depression. Instead, she brushed her bangs out of her hazels and brought out her morpher.

"Samuraizer!" she yelled, making her symbol with such speed they barely saw it, "go, go Samurai! Huh!" In a flash, she was clad in her Yellow Ranger uniform.

Pulling out her sword, she slashed at the beast. He kept trying to grab her, but she dodged his paws and hit him many, many times. The others watched in awe as she brought him closer and closer to defeat.

"This can not be!" he bellowed, "you are supposed to be depressed!"

"Though we two may be apart, I will be strong against the grief in my heart," she raised her sword for the final blow, "for Antonio!" She struck, and he was gone.

"Emily, that was awesome!" Mike rushed to the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder in praise.

"Way to go, Em," Jayden praised, shaking her helment gently.

Kevin and Wesley high fived her, and Mia gave her friend a big hug.

"Let's get this guy for good," the Red Ranger commanded when the Nilock grew.

When they were in the MegaZord, the monster tried to separate the Zords. The Samurai yelled in protest as they were disconnected, falling from the controls.

"Come on, Emily!" Mia declared, "let's get this guy!"

The Yellow Samurai grabbed her control and went beside her friend. The Pink Samurai braced herself as her biffle's Ape Zord threw her Turtle Zord into the Nilock. The beat roared and stumbled back.

"Let's try this one more time," Jayden grinned up at Mia from his Lion Zord, "Zords Combine!"

They reconnected, and the Red Ranger sent a wave of fire to the evil creature.

"This is so MESSED UP!" enfuriated, the beast grabbed the sword from the MegaZord and stabbed the chest. The Zords went wild, and the Samurai were sent tumbling.

The Nilock's laughter didn't last long.

"Back off!" a voice yelled.

Emily was the first to get up. She screamed when the saw the ClawZord beated on the beast.

"NO!" the monster bellowed, "NO!"

"Let's finish this," Jayden, though dazed and confused, declared.

"Katana Power!" the team yelled, "Final Strike!" With that, the evil creature was gone for good.

"You were amazing!" the Fire Samurai hugged his girlfriend on the ground.

"Thanks, you too," she smiled, locking her arms around his neck.

As the others celebrated, Emily watched the ClawZord strink. There he was, the Golden Ranger in the living fleash. His suit vanished to revealed a grinning Mexican boy opening his arms to her.

"Golden, right?" he laughed, "I'm back, baby!"

She ran into his arms and kissed him many, many times.

"I recovered, it's okay," he soothed to the weeping blonde, "shh. It's okay, it's alright. Shhhh."

"I'll murder you if you ever scare me like that again," she sniffed.

"Deal," he smiled at her ring, "when's the wedding?"

Author Note: Da end! Remember to review, and bye! :D


End file.
